Intoxicated
by Faberrittanainthetardis
Summary: Chamberlake prompt: 'Jake dumps Cassie and she gets drunk – like reeeeeaallly drunk. Faye reluctantly gets to take care of her...'


**Chamberlake prompt: 'Jake dumps Cassie and she gets drunk – like reeeeeaallly drunk. Faye reluctantly gets to take care of her. Hurt/comfort, angst, smut, fluff…It doesn't matter. Anything will be fine. :D'**

"Cassie?" Faye called as she hesitantly made her way towards the blonde who was sitting at the edge of the peer. She received no answer so she increased the volume of her voice "Cassie?" just as she reached Cassie's side the blonde looked up with a wide grin. Despite the fact that it was dark, Faye instantly noticed the tears that stained Cassie's cheeks as well as the fact that her eyes were bloodshot and red rimmed.

"Faye!" Cassie exclaimed in greeting "Whatcha doin' here?"

"I could ask you the same question." Faye said eyeing the clear bottle in Cassie's hand as she knelt down next to her "What's wrong with you?"

"Jake broke up with me." Cassie tipped the bottle of vodka back to her lips and took a hearty drink. In her drunkenness she spilt some down her chest and she giggled against the rim of the bottle. When she lowered it back to the ground she gagged slightly at the amount she had consumed. Faye noticed the reaction and quickly snatched the bottle away. Cassie either didn't notice or didn't care.

"Jake broke up with you so you decided to drink yourself stupid?"

"Mmmm…yeah." Cassie answered euphorically.

"That's stupid."

"You're stupid." Cassie retorted childishly. She lifted her hand only to find that her alcohol had been taken and instantly turned on Faye "Gimme my beer back."

"Not a chance."

Cassie growled in annoyance and reached for the desired bottle but Faye held it just out of reach.

"Give it back or I'll kick your stupid, witchy ass." Cassie threatened rather pathetically, trying and failing to grab the bottle back.

"As if you could." Faye rolled her eyes "You're tiny."

"I'm shtronger than I look." Cassie slurred almost indecipherably. She made an especially energetic lunge for the bottle and Faye was forced to lean back to keep it out of reach "Faaaaayye!"

Faye stood up and stared down at Cassie with an unsure expression on her face. Finally she sighed in resignation "Get up."

Cassie stumbled quickly to her feet "Are we fighting?"

"Don't be stupid." Faye retorted, slowly beginning the walk back to her car "Come on."

Cassie obediently began to follow but after a few steps she fell over her own feet. Faye looked back to see her sprawled on the floor and with an irritated huff walked back over to her, wisely discarding the bottle of vodka in a nearby bin on the way.

"Come on." She muttered, grasping Cassie's wrist to tug her up.

"I like it here." Cassie complained, resisting the pull on her wrist. She lay her cheek on the cool concrete and let out a sigh "…'S comfortable."

"You can't lie on the floor." Faye insisted irritably "Seriously Cassie, get the hell up." She gave a more insistent tug to the wrist in her hand.

"I can't." Cassie complained pitifully.

Faye groaned and dropping the wrist in her hand, moved so that her feet were planted on either side of Cassie's body. She hooked her arms under Cassie's shoulders and with a sharp pull tugged her up onto her feet "There. You're up."

"You're strong." Cassie giggled, leaning back into Faye's body.

"Yeah, whatever." Faye mumbled. She released her grip but when Cassie began to sway she quickly wrapped an arm around her waist. Cassie's arm somehow found it's way around Faye's shoulder and the latter quickly began to lead her to the car. All was silent for a while as Cassie's head dropped to Faye's shoulder and the brunette assumed that she was half asleep. When they reached the car she dug her keys out her pocket and pressed the button to unlock the car doors. She opened the door and carefully maneuvered Cassie into the passenger's seat before closing the door. She jogged around the other side and got into the driver's seat.

"I don't think I should drive like this." Cassie slurred as her head dropped to the window with a thud "Ugh…"

"You're not driving. I am. You're in the passenger seat." Faye explained impatiently. She made no move to start the engine however, instead thinking about where she was going to take Cassie. The blonde's house was out of the question so that left Diana's house or Faye's house to choose from. "Damn it…"

"Faaaaaayyyee…" Cassie whined, angling her body towards Faye "I don't…" she trailed off and grinned dopily before unceremoniously falling forwards into Faye's lap. She hiccoughed a couple of times before continuing "I don't feel well."

"Seriously?" Faye made a face at the admission "Don't you dare throw up on me Blake. I'm warning you."

"Mmkay." Cassie mumbled before turning her face to rub her nose against Faye's knee.

"What are you doing?" Faye asked in a slightly grossed out voice.

"My nose is numb." Cassie answered fuzzily "And I still feel sick…"

Faye exhaled heavily before pressing the button to roll down the passenger seat window. When it was fully down she reached under Cassie and carefully lifted her before manoeuvring her back into her seat "Stay." She ordered, though to be sure that Cassie wasn't going to fall on her while she was driving she reached over the blonder and grabbed her seatbelt.

"You smell good." Cassie observed, inhaling deeply as Faye leaned close to her.

"Thanks." Faye smirked distractedly. She clipped Cassie's seatbelt into place before dropping back into the passenger seat "If you feel like you're going to be sick aim out of the window, okay?"

Cassie was too distracted by her seatbelt to pay much attention to what Faye was saying "How do these things work? It's like…they stay in but then you press them…" as if the demonstrate she pressed down on the red button, causing the seatbelt to click out of place "And they open."

"Sure…It's brilliant. But leave that on. It's safer." Faye stated, clicking the seatbelt back into place. She lowered her voice to a mutter "For both of us…"

"…Kay."

"Did you hear what I said about the window?" Faye checked as she clicked her own seatbelt into place.

"Hmm…Throw up out of it." Cassie answered.

"That's right." Faye sighed as she turned the key in the ignition "It's like talking to a fucking toddler." The car engine roared to life and a moment later they were on their way back to Faye's house which she had eventually deemed the most suitable place for the blonde to stay. She silently hoped that the blonde wouldn't throw up or do much to get them into trouble on the way home…Typically her hopes didn't prevail.

XXXX

"Mmm…sorry 'bout the side of your car." Cassie apologised as best she could as Faye basically dragged her towards the house "I can…hic…clean it."

"Yeah, whatever." Faye sighed as she pulled Cassie up the porch steps towards the door.

"Where are we?" Cassie asked with a frown.

"My house." Faye answered as she pulled her keys out of her pocket and tried to open the door with one hand. She grunted in discontentment when she failed "Pull the handle down."

"Huh?"

"The door handle…pull it down."

Cassie hiccupped again but obediently pulled the handle down, allowing Faye to unlock the door and push it open "Why are we at your house?"

"Because your Grandma would go ape shit crazy if she saw you like this and she would probably blame me for it." Faye answered as she walked Cassie through the door. She kicked it securely shut behind them before quickly tugging Cassie in the direction of the stairs.

"But what about your Mom?" Cassie asked digging her heels into the floor to stop their progress.

"My Mom is out." Faye answered, giving a firm tug "Come on."

"Where are we going?" Cassie asked again as she allowed herself to be pulled up the stairs.

"Could you shut up for like a minute?" Faye asked irritably "You're giving me a headache."

"Fine." Cassie pouted and sure enough fell silent. It didn't last long however and as soon as they got to the top of the stairs she spoke up again "We should put some music on."

"No." Faye stated simply as she led Cassie into her room. She sat her on the bed before taking a step back "Right…stay here and try not to throw up. I'll be right back."

Cassie nodded in response "'Kay." She watched Faye turn and leave the room before allowing herself to flop back onto the bed. A relieved sigh escaped her lips at the sensation of the soft mattress under her back. Already slightly drowsy from the alcohol she had consumed, she couldn't help but doze off only to be startled from her half asleep state by Faye a matter of minutes later "Hmm?"

"Sit up." Faye repeated, gently helping Cassie into a sitting position. Cassie opened her eyes when she felt something being pressed into her hand. She looked down only to find Faye handing her a glass filled with clear liquid "What's this for?"

"You need to drink it." Faye answered briefly. She waited until Cassie lifted the glass to her lips before taking a step back. She shook her head to herself as she watched Cassie sipping at the water, vaguely wondering why she was bothering to look after the blonde at all. She was distracted from the thought when Cassie moved to place the half empty glass on the bedside table "You need to drink it all or you're going to feel even worse tomorrow."

Cassie didn't look happy about the order but she quickly downed the water.

"You can sleep in my bed." Faye declared, moving over to Cassie to pull her jacket off. She tossed it somewhere behind her where it landed on the floor. Mindful of the blonde's lack of balance and coordination, she reluctantly knelt down in front of her to pull her socks and shoes off.

"You're sleeping in your bed too…right?" Cassie asked nervously.

"As long as you don't throw up on me." Faye answered seriously. She stood up and grasped Cassie's hands to pull her into a standing position before pushing the covers back. She sat Cassie down again and helped her get fully into the bed before pulling the covers over her. She kicked her own shoes off and peeled her jacket off as she walked over to the light and switched it off. She unbuttoned her jeans as she walked back to the bed before finally kicking them off and slipping under the covers. A relieved sigh escaped her at the warm comfort she was greeted with and she turned onto her side, intent on going to sleep.

"Goodnight Faye." Cassie whispered carefully.

"Goodnight Cassie." Faye responded. The room fell into silence for a while and Faye was just on the verge of sleeping when Cassie spoke up again.

"Faye? Are you sleeping?"

"Yes."

"Oh…sorry." Cassie apologised regretfully.

Faye sighed and opened her eyes to find Cassie watching her intently "What is it?"

"I was just wondering…I mean I wanted to know if you…"

"Get to the point." Faye snapped impatiently "I want to go to sleep sometime tonight you know."

Cassie looked somewhat hurt by Faye's sharp tone "…Do you like me?"

Faye was about to give a mocking retort but catching sight of the vulnerability in the blonde's eyes she changed her mind "Sure I do. I mean…of course I like you."

Cassie smiled softly and shuffled closer "I like you too."

"That's good, I guess." Faye responded, a sad smile tugging at her lips "Can you sleep now?"

"No…I'm cold. I was wondering if you could maybe…you know."

Faye shuffled closer so that she was pressed against Cassie "Don't throw up on me, okay?"

"Kay." Cassie mumbled, wrapping an arm around Faye's waist and allowing her eyes to slide shut. A matter of minutes later they both fell into a refreshing sleep.

THE END.


End file.
